Brother's and Sister's Unite
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Spoiler s09e04 'Enemy On The Hill'. Everyone has family unknown to them.
1. Brother & Sisters Unite

Brothers & Sisters Unite

BY: Wolfa Moon

Summary: Spoiler s09e04 'Enemy On The Hill'. Everyone has family unknown to them.

Disclaimer: No own

Brother & Sisters Unite

Abby and Gibbs had invited them all over for a dinner announcement party. She told them that she was adopted. Everyone was welcoming. Taking the info in by the family around her. Relishing in them. Seeing it all. Still questioning if she should or not.

The next day everything was normal up till about 2 pm.

Tony came down to her lab to hijack her from what she is working on. Getting her into the car they drove north. Driving up into a suburban park. Tony stops the car.

"What are we doing here?"

"You say you don't know if you have the right to intervene in their lives."

"Yeah." Tony motions with his head to somebody on the street. Abby turns.

"See the woman with the green stroller." Abby spies the woman with a little girl skipping ahead of her. Turning to see a smiling Tony.

"Who is she?"

"She's my sister." Abby takes a quick look then back to her NCIS brother.

"What? How long?"

"Since I was 13. Found a box of my mother items. Found death certificate and right behind it a birth certificate." She follows Tony's eyesight back to the woman and family. "Isabella Catherine DiNozzo. Born 18 minutes before my mother... I didn't know or didn't remember," she was pregnant. Tony swallowed. Abby watches as they go up toward the playground. "I never knew. What could a thirteen year old do?" his eyes watch as the little girl goes tot eh swing to be lifted upon. "Grew up thought about her. Kept an eye on her. Watched her grow, fall in love. Have a kid. Have 2.5. " He shacks his head. Abby looks at him.

"Have you ever talked to her?"

"No, I don't have the courage." He laughs. "I tried once. We played a game at Penn State. She was with a band. Her and a couple of friends played at the Nation Café. Won the game and watched her play. She plays guitar, left handed. She can wail. "

"So why don't' you?"

"What would I say? What would you say?"

"Hi I'm your brother."

"And then what? We know a lot of dangerous people. I want to keep her safe. Keep them safe.

"What are the kids names?" knowing that he would know.

"The girl on the swings, here name is Emily. The little girl in the stroller is Marina. She'll be two in a month." Abby watches as his sister put the smaller one into a swing and began to alternate pushing between the two girls. A happy suburban life. " I don't have your courage..."

"You have courage Tony."

"No, you have courage. I have a family. She has… I want to… I'll make you a deal. I will always be there for you. And when you talk to your brother. I'll talk to my sister. Deal?"

"Deal. So what's her name?"

"Isabella Marks." Abby watches Tony watch his sister and nieces play. The longing in his eyes. She had the same longing. And she has the courage to go do it. She has her NCIS family backing her up. Tony didn't back then but he does now just like herself. And we could always add additional family members. And to not ask would a, could a, should a. Time to act.

"So let's go to the animal rescue?" no time like the present.


	2. It's the Time of Your Lives

**It's the Time of Your Lives**

BY Wolfa Moon

Disclaimer: Don't own. Love the Coldplay Song.

**It's the Time of Your Lives**

Abby sat across from her brother. The napkin being shredded between her hands. She had gone in and asked him out for a coffee. He happily obliged. Still questioning where he has seen her before.

"You okay?" a loaded question if she has ever heard one. Abby smiles at him shyly.

"Um, yeah of course I am. I just." She feels herself pulling back. Fear overtaking her, courage. Looking around she sees her courage sitting at the bar. Calming her self with a deep breath. "I volunteered to be a donor. And I was chosen." He smiles at this copying his own story. He would be going under the knife in two days. "But there was a hiccup." Confusion crossed his face. It was a much easier conversation in her head. Also practicing with Tony. Exchanging what they would ask to their siblings. And now confronted with it. "Well you see…" she looks over toward Tony. She is loosing her nerve.

"What?" he looks over at the bar at Tony. "Is he bothering you?" she smiles at the warmness he is giving a stranger. Purely out of the goodness of his heart.

"No, he's my backup." They both stare at one another. "Um, well. You see. Damn this was so much easier in my head. Well, ok" blows out a breath. "They needed my kidney for a little boy." He wanted to say something but remained quite. She had finale began. "Well the lady told me that she was surprised that a brother and sister would be donating together. The thing is I called up my brother and he said not him, so." Deep breathe. "I did some research and well I found out I was adopted and that my brother is you." She looks down nervously not sure if she should look up.

Kyle stares at her. It was a jumble of words and emotions. But one statement was clear. He has a sister. He wasn't alone anymore.

"So um," he looks right at her. Face full on smile.

"I have a sister." Kyle gets up and gives his sister a hug. Happy excited. All emotions of the rainbow.

Tony looks at them longingly. Their happiness envying. Wondering if his reunion would go as smooth. But nothing ever goes smooth for a DiNozzo. Just like his life. Yet there are moments that are like this. If his goes south. At least Abby has answers to her question.

**It's the Time of Your Lives**

Abby sat in the car as Tony sat on the swing set. It is a cold day and she might not bring them out. So he rocked back and forth. Contemplating what he should do. Did he have the right? Thinking on the budding relationship that Abby and Kyle have. Wondering if he deserved it. After being alone for so long.

Looking up at the dark sky.

Did he one Tony DiNozzo deserve a family after his own kicked him out of the will? Came back and treats him like a groupie. Needing him now only for his money. His father walking in but this. Giving her away. Any semblance that his mother ever existed. He needs her. Tony looks around. The place is silent. A good place to think.

"Emily, slow down." Tony looks in the direction of the voice. There she is. And there are his nieces and his new nephew. Will they even like him? Tony looks sad eyes on them. Emily turns back to grab a following Marina. He smiles at them. Watching them go to the stairs so they can go down the slide together. Rubbing his hands he looks at them.

"Hello Anthony," a voice speaks to him. The cadence familiar as if from a dream. Looking up he is startled to see her there. Stroller beside her. Eyes gentle and kind looking at him, knowingly, curious. Forgotten memories of warm eyes looking lovingly at a youthful Tony.

"Hello Isabella." He tilts his head to take her in. "How did you," know?

"A little bat told me." He turns his eyes to see Abby standing by the car. "Also you think I would not look into a strange man who watches me. And also not remember a jock that asked me for my autograph to someday fame. An out of state one as that." He smiles at their first meet. Wearing his Ohio jersey and flirting to talk with her. She moves to the swing beside him. "I remember you. And then to see you stalk me. I knew something was up." Tony looks at her.

"Sorry," she smiles. Amazed that it is going so well. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just… I was curious to know. And I didn't have the courage to talk to you." She laughs.

"You can catch killers and talk to victims but when it comes to long lost siblings." she smiles warmly at him. "You're not the only one curious about their past." She begins to move the swing gently. "I think I was eight when I noticed I was different from my parents. Subtle things. Also how we would receive money from a unnamed sponsor. Guess he could give me up but not stay away." Tony looks at her. His father had kept himself still aware of her. But never letting on that he recognized Isabella as a DiNozzo. Never even telling him the truth.

"So what do we do now?" cause he had no clue.

"Would you like to hold your nephew?" She moves to the carriage. He just stares at her.

"How can you so easily accept this?"

"Because life is short. And what else do I have to loose." She extends her hand to Tony. Tony get up from the swing and accepts it.

**It's the Time of Your Lives**

_**Brothers and sisters unite**__**  
><strong>__**It's the time of your lives**__**  
><strong>__**It's the time of your lives**__**  
><strong>__**Break down, break down**__**  
><strong>__**Gotta spread love around**__**  
><strong>__**Gotta spread it around**_

AN: No Clue where to go. But hope you enjoy. Possibly end. Who knows?


End file.
